Yuzuriha
Summary Yuzuriha (full name: Yuzuriha Sougetsu) is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth. She was born into the Sougetsu family, who defected from the Night Blade long ago, taking their Iris Sword with them. Yuzuriha is the most recent inheritor of the sword and her family's fighting style after her older sister, Hiroha, lost her powers. She met Hyde when he was still in elementary school, and although the two were close, their relationship has gotten awkward after a "certain incident", which has left Hyde guilt-ridden ever since. Despite that, Yuzuriha tends to be very cheerful and carefree, not holding any serious grudges. However, she holds a more serious and realistic side to her personality. Having taken the responsibility of being the city's guardian, she kills every Void she encounters. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Yuzuriha, Blade of The Godspeed Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: Late teens Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordswoman, Can bind opponents using her jacket, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception, Absorption, Regeneration (Low), Nonexistent Erasure, Enhanced Senses, Power Nullification (Was able to nullify Hilda's abilities for awhile. This was done without causing Hilda to enter a Zero Vessel state), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought Waldstein and defeated Hilda, who was amazed at her power) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can grab Waldstein with ease) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Iris Blade: Kamiji-no-Homare (called "Ayame-chan" by Yuzuriha), her embroidered jacket Intelligence: The current practitioner of the Dual Moon's One Blade Drawing Style, which she admits that she hasn't mastered yet. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Falling Flowers: Ainsel Lost:' This ability grants her incredible speed, resembling teleportation. However, unlike Linne's Speed Star, which improves her raw mobility, Yuzuriha uses her ability to reposition herself and draw her nodachi quickly. A side effect of this ability is that it leaves glowing flower petals in her wake when she uses it. *'First Type: Paulownia:' A 3-way sword-drawing slash where Yuzuriha quickly sheaths back her blade, allowing for follow-up attacks. She can also do this in the air. *'Third Type: Sever:' A sword-drawing strike that lands quite a few numbers of cuts. *'Second Type: Bloom' Yuzuriha does a forward-leaning wide sword-drawing slash added with a traditional leading foot step that has more reach. She can aim the slash either diagonally upwards or horizontally, and when she does it in the air, she can aim the slash downwards. When she goes all-out, Yuzuriha does a double slash. *'Multi-Layered One Ring:' Jumps with a rolling forward heel kick and leaves behind rapid aftermath slashes at the apex of her leap. *'Over Here!:' Yuzuriha's teleport move, which leaves her close to her opponent (either in front or behind them in the ground or in the air). *'Majestic, Calm-Minded Stance:' Yuzuriha's sword drawing stance, which has five follow-ups. *'Pause:' A follow-up to Majestic, Calm-Minded Stance. Yuzuriha cancels her stance, allowing her to fake out her opponent. *'Stagnant Walk:' A follow-up to Majestic, Calm-Minded Stance. Yuzuriha shuffles on the ground really slowly, allowing for more precise repositioning. *'Shift Move:' A follow-up to Majestic, Calm-Minded Stance. Yuzuriha teleports forwards or backward for a small distance to reposition herself. She can also do this in the air, slowing her fall. *'Wind Exceed:' A follow-up to Majestic, Calm-Minded Stance. Yuzuriha performs a high jump. *'Flowing Ripple:' A follow-up to Majestic, Calm-Minded Stance. Yuzuriha does a quick stationary sidestep. *'Secret Skill: Luster Birth:' Yuzuriha does an elegant double slash. Then, she rushes through the opponent, slashing through her opponent three times as bindings from her embroidery jacket wrap around them while yelling "Aku, Soku, Zan! (Evil, Swiftly, Slain!)". Finally, she ends with a re-sheathing slash while descending from the air. *'Zeroth Type Hidden Secret Skill: Life Crimson:' Yuzuriha rushes towards the opponent, slashing them as bindings from her embroidery jacket wrap around them, and as they rise, she does a double cross slash through them again, causing an explosion as she re-sheathes her sword. Gallery Yuzuriha_Sougetsu_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Yuzuriha's select portrait in Blazblue Cross Tag Battle. Under Night In-Birth ost - Moving Like a Blossoming Lily♪ Extended|Yuzuriha's theme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Warriors Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Arc System Works